


May I

by aerean94



Series: Counting Every Moment [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerean94/pseuds/aerean94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No words needed to be said between the two for them to understand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, May I by Trading Yesterday.
> 
> Happy AkaKuro Week everyone!

Kuroko took his eyes away from his novel at the sound of a small groan next to him. His eyes softened as his gaze landed on the sleeping red head cuddled up beside him. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, which gave Kuroko the thought that perhaps he was having a bad dream.

He raised a hand and gently ran it through the soft red locks in hopes that his touch will be able to comfort him in his sleep.

Kuroko himself was surprised to see Akashi knocking on his door in the middle of the night, drenched to the bone due to the rain. Before he could speak, Akashi had rushed into his home and hugged him tight, shaking. The bluenette knew that he shouldn’t question him yet, and instead helped him bathe, change clothes, and tucked him into bed, all the while the red head was in an out of character daze.

Kuroko could only conclude that something must’ve happened at his home…no doubt that something having to do with his father. 

Akashi was constantly being burdened with responsibilities and expectations set by his own father. It was almost painful for the bluenette to watch as Akashi lived everyday with the goal of meeting those expectations. The goal of being absolutely perfect at everything. The only ones who knew about this was the Generation of Miracles, of course. But none of them knew about Akashi’s struggles as intimately as Kuroko. 

Along the years that they’ve known each other, from their first meeting until now, Akashi had come to unspeakably trust the bluenette. Kuroko didn’t mind, as he wanted to be there for the red head whenever he needed him. Not to mention that he had met the senior Akashi once, albeit on accident. It wasn’t a pleasant first meeting, and even Kuroko would go so far as to say that he would actually hate the man.

Kuroko honestly felt that he wasn’t doing anything, but he knew that was wrong. He knew that the only thing he could do for Akashi is to be by his side and silently support him. Their relationship wasn’t built on words, but rather on their nonverbal communication and the unspoken understandings between the two. Not a lot of people can succeed in this kind of communication, but strangely, it was something that naturally came between the two.

“…Tetsuya.”

Blinking, Kuroko’s eyes dropped down to meet tired eyes.

“Good morning, Akashi-kun.”

Letting out a small groan, Akashi slowly sat up, grabbing the hand that was slipping off his head, and gently squeezed it. 

The two locked eyes for a moment before the red head leaned over and rested his head on Kuroko’s collarbone.

No words needed to be said between the two. They both understood each other’s intentions, and they both understood that it was okay to be vulnerable with each other. 

Akashi being grateful for the other being there, and Kuroko being content about the red head’s trust.


End file.
